Running Stop Signs
by teeteequin
Summary: Sara is in a hurry to get home, but she is soon pulled over by a handsome police woman. Quinlove/Quincest.


Sara pulled her car over to the side of the road, the red and blue lights flashing brightly behind her.

"Shit," she groaned under her breath.

She hated going through this part of town. She absolutely hated it, but it was sadly her quickest commute to and from work. The reason it was so quick was for the simple fact that it was a run down back road that was hardly ever used, which made her even more anxious now that she was being stopped by a police officer for what she knew to be speeding. She didn't dare live under the impression that _all_ officers were out to protect the public; she knew better than that, and now she was stuck here with what she assumed would be a strict older man whose intentions were unknown to her.

She began silently scolding herself. If she hadn't been so eager to get home, this wouldn't be happening. If she hadn't been driving 60 in a 40, this wouldn't be happening.

Work was such a drag lately, she couldn't wait to get home and relax. Customers were assholes and she had been training seventeen year old kids who couldn't give a shit less about doing a good job for the past week. She thought often about quitting and going back to school and doing something with her life, but then she remembered how expensive university truly was and decided against it over and over again. At least it's not fast food, she would remind herself. It's not like she had anyone but herself to support anyway.

Sara waited impatiently for the officer to get out of their car, wondering why it was taking so long. She checked her phone to see that it was already 10:45, the stop already delaying her ride home by ten minutes. She thought about how she wouldn't be able to open that bottle of wine tonight, nor would she be able to read any of the book that she purchased yesterday at the pace the officer was going.

Her body filled with anxiety as she watched the officer finally exit their vehicle and walk towards her car. They had a flashlight guiding their path as they approached the car.

"Hello," The officer shined the light in Sara's face, making her eyes close immediately. "ma'am," The officer removed the light from Sara's face, Sara taking the time to let her eyes adjust before turning on the lights in her car.

"Hello, Officer," Sara said politely as she looked up, her anxiety quickly washing away as she noticed the officer was a female, and a handsome one at that. Sara's eyes were immediately drawn to the metal piercing below the officer's bottom lip, then they scanned the rest of her face. This girl was beautiful, she thought. Her hair was cut short and her frame was small, but Sara could see that the officer had large, round breasts.

"I don't know if you know this or not, but you passed a stop sign back there," Sara let out a frustrated breath. Shit.

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot about it being there," She lied. She knew there was a stop sign there and she did slow down, but she didn't fully stop, not seeing the point since there were no other cars. Except the police car, of course, which led Sara to wonder where the officer had come from since she never saw it until it was flashing it's blinding lights behind her.

"Did you also know that you were going twenty miles over the speed limit?" The officer said, her voice laden with authority. "Please step out of the car, ma'am," The officer demanded, giving Sara no time to offer an explanation.

Sara did as she was told, getting the proper paperwork out that she knew the officer would eventually ask for and handed it to her, only for the officer to place it on top of the car. "Can you turn around and face the car please, hands on top of the car," She said, nearly shoving Sara in the search position. Sara looked over her shoulder at the officer and furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't understand why the officer was being so rough with her. It's not like she had a dead body in her back seat.

"Why are you in such a hurry," Her body leaned over Sara's to grab the paperwork that she had previously placed on top of the car. "Sara Clement?"

Sara sighed. "I didn't do anything," She said in defense. "I'm just coming home from work," The officer kicked her feet apart.

"Officer Quin. I'm just coming home from work, Officer Quin." She said mocking Sara. "Try it again," The officer demanded, her body directly behind Sara's. Sara couldn't deny the rush of adrenaline that flowed through her body as the officer barked her demands.

"I'm just coming home from work, Officer Quin," Sara repeated, this time lighter.

"That's much better, Sara," The officer said. She cleared her throat before continuing, her body leaning over Sara's again as she placed the papers back on top of the car in front of her. "I have two options for you," Sara turned her head to face the officer who was now mere inches from her. She felt a warm rush come to her lower abdomen as the officer spoke quietly to her. "You can either consent to a pat down, or I can bring you into the station and you can try to convince another officer that you are just coming home from work,"

Sara took in a sharp breath and gulped before answering. "Yeah, I consent," She looked at the officer and remembered their previous interaction. "I mean, yes, Officer Quin, I consent to a pat down,"

"That's good," The officer said before taking a step back. "Please keep your hands on the vehicle at all times and keep your legs apart, okay?" She said, her voice still thick with authority. Sara faced the ground and waited, part of her hoping the pat down would take longer than expected. She hadn't noticed how chaste she had been lately until she found herself pooling in her boxers at the thought of the officer touching her.

"I'm going to start with your shoulders and go down from there, okay?" The officer said with a comforting tone. She stood closely behind Sara and placed her hands gently on her shoulders, making her jump. "Relax, Sara," She said, her voice noticeably lower than before. Sara relaxed her tense muscles and let the officer continue working. She found solace in the officer's actions, knowing that she was only doing her job with Sara's consent.

The officer slowly ran her hands down the top of Sara's arms, her hands grasping around Sara's wrists and forearms. She ran her hands back up the underside of Sara's arms before stopping at the sides of her breasts.

"I'm going to check your breasts now if that's okay with you," The officer said, this time her voice was gentle. Sara shook her head and the officer continued. Sara shut her lips tightly and closed her eyes, her head still facing the ground. The officer slowly moved her hands across the tops of Sara's breasts before loosely cupping them. Sara's mouth fell open and she prayed that the officer couldn't feel how hard her nipples were becoming. She opened her eyes and watched the officer's skilled hands as she moved them in circles, barely touching the fabric of Sara's shirt. The officer moved closer to Sara, their bodies pressed against each other. She moved her hands from Sara's breasts and guided them slowly down her sides, stomach, and then back.

Sara repressed a moan that was building inside of her, not daring to let it out. She could feel the officer pressing against her and she loved every second of it.

The officer moved her face close to Sara's before whispering in her ear. "I think you might need a strip search," She said, her voice low.

Sara took a risk and pushed against the officer, knowing that her bum came in direct contact with the officer's crotch. The officer took in a sharp breath and stood still. "Maybe I do, Officer Quin,"

That was all the officer needed. She pushed against Sara, making Sara's body come in contact with the car. The officer spread her legs so that she had a foot on either side of Sara and placed her hands on top of the car as well. Sara couldn't help but to moan, feeling much more comfortable.

"Call me Tegan," She requested before connecting her lips to Sara's neck, Sara's head now leaning back against Tegan's shoulder. She moved her hands from the vehicle and back to Sara's body, her fingers making their way under the hem of Sara's shirt before removing it and her bra shortly after, the clothes being tossed on top of the car. Tegan's hands roamed Sara's skin slowly as she felt the other woman. Tegan looked at Sara's body in the dim lighting, watching her hands slowly return to Sara's exposed breasts. She cupped them and began palming them, this time more aggressively. She felt Sara's hard nipples poke against her palms before taking them between her index finger and thumb and gently squeezing and pulling on them, eliciting a moan from Sara as she pushed into her again.

Tegan grabbed Sara by the shoulders and turned her around, quickly pushing her against the car and connecting their lips. She placed her thigh between Sara's legs and pressed it against her as she pushed her tongue into the slightly shorter woman's mouth. Tegan's tongue was met eagerly and she could feel Sara moan in her mouth as she started grinding against Tegan's thigh. She broke the kiss and traced her lips down Sara's defined jawline, down her neck, and down to her breasts. Tegan slowly kissed around Sara's hard nipple before licking and sucking it, her tongue broad.

Sara gasped, her body leaning against the car. Her hands moved to Tegan's face before pulling her back up. She held Tegan's face in her hands as she kissed her. God, she needed this. Tegan sucked Sara's bottom lip into her mouth and held it gently between her teeth before releasing it and kissing her again.

"Tegan," Sara managed to get out between kisses. "Please- I need this," She said desperately. Sara couldn't remember how long it had been since she masturbated, much less had sex. Sara watched Tegan's face as she waited to see what her next move would be. A smirk played on Tegan's lips before she placed a kiss on Sara's lips and began unbuttoning her pants. Sara expected her to remove her pants, but Tegan dove in almost immediately, her index finger slowly sliding up Sara's wet slit.

Tegan gasped and her smile became wider. "Oh, Sara. You're soaked, you know that?" She spoke quietly, her lips nearly touching Sara's.

"I could feel it the second you came to my window," Sara admitted. Tegan brushed her finger against Sara's clit, making her gasp.

Tegan moved to Sara's ear and whispered. "Tell me what you want,"

"I want you inside of me. Now,"

In an instant, Tegan was one finger deep in Sara, causing Sara to groan loudly. She moved her finger slowly inside of Sara, twisting and curling it. After she stretched her entrance more, she inserted another and went faster.

Sara held Tegan's face as she kissed her, Tegan's tongue brushing up against hers while she fingered her. Tegan started rubbing Sara's clit in small circles with her thumb, her fingers working at a steady pace. Sara could feel an orgasm building inside of her and broke the kiss, her head falling back and her eyes slamming shut. "T-Tegan, I'm- oh my god," She moaned.

All of the sudden, Tegan's movements stopped. Sara groaned out of frustration and opened her eyes only to see Tegan getting on her knees and quickly pulling Sara's pants down before laying them down next to her, her boxers quickly followed. Tegan's tongue licked up Sara's wet slit and made circles around her clit before sucking it into her mouth, her fingers returned to Sara's entrance and pushed inside of her, moving quickly. Sara let out a loud moan and her hands tangled in Tegan's short hair. Sara felt her orgasm wash over her and Tegan's motions slow down but not fully stop, Tegan's name continuously falling from her lips. She relished this moment and rode her orgasm out as long as she possibly could before she became too sensitive for contact. Tegan licked Sara clean before standing back up and kissing her.

"That… Tegan, that was amazing," Tegan bent down to pick up Sara's clothes before helping her get dressed. "And you taste amazing," Tegan said as she buttoned Sara's pants up, making Sara blush. She reached over her to grab her bra before turning her around and putting it back on along with Sara's shirt. Tegan cupped Sara's cheek and kissed her lips again. "We need to do this again sometime, Sara," She said with a smile.

"Yes we do, Officer Tegan Quin," Sara said, her composure now regained.

"I'll be right back," Tegan said before walking to her car. She came back with a piece of paper and handed it to Sara.

Sara looked at the paper and noticed that Tegan had written her phone number as well as her address. "You should call or drop by soon," She said. "Unless you want me to just swing by your place," She said with a smile.

Sara smirked and looked at her. "You don't know where I live," Tegan laughed at her statement. "Have you forgotten that I'm a cop?" She said with an eyebrow raised.

Sara laughed and looked back at Tegan, her eyes gentle and kind. "Yeah, I'll drop by your place," She promised.

"Good," Tegan leaned forward and placed a kiss on Sara's cheek. "I'll see you soon then," She said before walking back to her car.

Sara stood frozen in her tracks. What just happened? She managed to move her feet and get back into her car, placing her things in the passenger seat. She sat in the car stunned and excited before looking in her rear-view mirror to see the police car still sitting, waiting on her to leave. She started the car and pulled back onto the road and watched as Tegan did the same but drove in the opposite direction. Sara couldn't help but to smile.

Maybe she would open that bottle of wine tonight.


End file.
